Electronic devices often contain wireless communications capabilities. For example, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless local area network (WLAN) communications circuitry and cellular telephone communications circuitry. Using wireless communications circuits such as these, a user may communicate with local and remote wireless networks. With a cellular telephone, for example, a user may download data wirelessly or may make a voice call.
Location-based services such as map-based applications are often of interest for users of portable wireless electronic devices. One way in which to provide a device with location awareness is using Global Positioning System (GPS) technology. A GPS system uses a number of satellites in earth orbit. Each satellite emits GPS signals using a GPS carrier at 1575 MHz. Devices that have GPS receivers are able to process the GPS signals to obtain time and position information.
A conventional electronic device can include transceiver circuitry (i.e., cellular telephone circuitry and WLAN circuitry) and a GPS receiver that transmit and/or receive wireless signals using shared antenna circuitry. As the shared antenna circuitry is operated in different bands, the GPS receiver may experience different amounts of phase offsets.